Divine Consolance
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Set 3 years after the end of the original game, Dart's a mercenary for hire with no other purpose in life that he can cling to. One day, he goes to Deningrad to see about a job and ends up escorting home someone he never thought he'd see again after the final battle with Melbu Frahma. Just a short little story about the never written romance between Dart and Albert, enjoy!
1. Reunion

**Divine Consolance (a Legend of Dragoon fic)**

Disc.: Sadly, this epically great game series will never be mine unless I can afford to buy the rights to it, which will never happen in this lifetime.

A/N: I feel very upset and angered that there are no fics on the site with the following yaoi pairing: DartxAlbert, and because of that I will write one of this pairing…hope I do a good enough job with them, I'll try to keep them as much in character as possible but if they seem a little out of it then I apologize in advance. So, here's the first chapter!

**Summary: Set three years after the end of the original in game campaign, Dart is a mercenary for hire with no other purpose in life that he can cling to. One day, he goes to Deningrad to see about an escort job and ends up escorting home someone he never thought he'd encounter again after the final battle.**

*"Talking"

*'_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Memories'_

*'Dragonspeak'

**Ch.1- Reunion**

The sky was dreary and grey, snow falling from the clouds that hung low over the horizon as people went about their daily routines. The world was, more or less, back to its' normal pace and there was no need to worry about the appearance of dragons, Winglies, or other kinds of savage beasts that would roam the world like they had years beforehand. Yes, everything and everyone was content with the peace that had settled over the various lands that made up said world…except for one man, he was unable to let peace fall over him like it had the rest of the world of Serdio.

That man was Dart Feld, one of the seven Dragoons and a hero the whole world over. Ever since the final battle with Melbu Frahma 3 years ago that claimed the lives of his best friends Shana and Rose, as well as that of his teacher Haschel, he was unable to let the heartache leave him. Even though he'd acquired and still held onto the power of Jumalik, The Divine Dragon, he still couldn't stop them from sacrificing themselves to stop Frahma and his father Zieg's hellbent madness from nearly destroying the world. When everything was over, what remained of his friends and the seven heroes wasn't even a godsend. Kongol had gone back to the Giganto's Homeland while Meru decided to become the Ambassador between the Human World and the Wingly Forest. Miranda went back to Mille Seseau and the Crystal Palace to resume her duties of protecting Teresa alongside her sisters.

After everyone had gone their separate ways, Dart had to hold funerals for those who had died. He also had to explain to Lavitz's mother what had happened to him, and he held her as she spent 3 hours crying in his arms as he also wept for his best friend. Even after 3 years, Dart still carried the guilt of having failed to save his friends from giving their lives to save the whole world. Nowadays, he was a mercenary for hire and was really good at his job. He took any kind of job available from escort jobs to assassination jobs and was paid extremely well for his efforts. Sighing, Dart ran a pale hand through his long blonde hair before getting up from the small fire in front of him. The blonde warrior put out the flames with some snow covered dirt as he heard the concerned voice of Jumalik in the back of his mind.

Dart and the Divine Dragon had become really good friends over the 3 years they spent together, the beast was a great confidant as well as a much needed source of advice whenever it was necessary.

'Dart, I know that everything is not alright with your heart…but you need to stop grieving and despairing over what you could've done to prevent your friends from dying and remember that they did it to save everyone, including you.'

'_I know Jumalik, but I can't help feeling like I could've stopped my father had I been much stronger at the final battle.'_

'Listen, stop agonizing over this…what's done is done and you can't change it no matter how much you try or wish to. Besides, I hear the voice of another Dragon nearby.'

'_Which one?'_

'Feyrbrand, the Green Tusked Dragon…and I'm sure you know what that means, don't you Dart?'

'_Yes, Jumalik…but there's no possible way in all the Heavens and Wingly Cities that _he _could be anywhere near Deningrad.'_

Jumalik knew full well whom Dart was referring to, it was his second great love…the Human King, Albert. When Lavitz was alive, Dart had discovered that his feelings for Shana were little more than brotherly towards the young girl and that they were very strong in regards to Lavitz. Both men figured out that they had romantic feelings for one another, but whereas Dart had all but fallen for the blonde soldier, Lavitz was confused about the nature of this love he had for the red clad blonde warrior and it scared him. He didn't want to hurt Dart, but before he had the chance to explain everything he was killed by Lloyd. Afterwards, Dart felt very bitter and angry towards Albert, but after nearly 4 years he'd allowed himself to fall in love with the Human King. When the final battle ended, Albert went back home to Basil and Dart disappeared from his life for what seemed to be eternity.

'Dart, if he is here in Mille Seseau…then you should tell him how you feel, let some of the weight fall off of your shoulders and move on with your life. Even if he doesn't return your feelings, at least you'll have managed to get it off of your chest before it ruins what's left of your life.'

'_I suppose you're right, Jumalik…maybe it is time to let him know of my feelings for him, but how are you so sure that he's here in Mille Seseau?'_

'I feel the energies of the Wind Dragon Feyrbrand, they're especially turbulent around the tavern in Deningrad…he's here, no doubt in my mind. Now then, let's get going…there may be a job posting in Deningrad that you can check on.'

Dart nodded at Jumalik and headed into the Crystal City, his mind set on a job as well as a confession.

(2 hours later)

Dart was walking through the fully repaired city of Deningrad, his eyes going to the bulletin board used by mercenaries and highwaymen. His blue orbs scanned the parchment and read what was written in black ink.

"_Wanted: Mercenary of second class level or higher to escort an important man back to his homeland safely, will be paid handsomely upon completion of job. Meet with Julius in The Howling Wolf tavern with this flyer to discuss full details and acceptance of job."_

Dart grabbed the flyer off of the board and headed to the aforementioned tavern, it was the same one he always frequented when it came to discussing jobs or assignments. He eventually found the tavern called 'The Howling Wolf', it was a very popular hangout for mercenaries like him…he spotted Julius drying some glasses with a soft white towel and took his usual seat at the counter, smiling slightly at the older man as he looked at Dart with a fatherly expression on his face.

"Hello Dart, how are you these days m'boy?"

"I could be better, but at least I'm still alive ya know?"

"Indeed I do, m'boy. So, what brings you by on this hideously dreary day m'boy?"

"I'm here about the escort job, since no one else is interested I'll take it."

"Well alright, but don't push yourself so hard or you'll end up in a pine box six feet under…wouldn't want that happening to a sweet little thing like you, m'boy."

Dart laughed lightly, Julius always had a way of making him feel better when he was depressed or upset.

"So, where is this important person that I'm gonna be escorting back home?"

"He's in the back room reading some books, I gave him a few to keep him occupied while he waited for someone to take the job and get him home safely."

"Thanks Julius, I appreciate you giving me this job."

"It's no trouble at all, m'boy. I'll see you in about 6 days?"

"Yeah, it should be about that long of an escort."

Dart got up and waved at the older man as he went into the back room. At first, he didn't see anyone until his eyes spotted a familiar head of long dirty blonde hair, the man's back turned to him as he kept reading a book settled between long, thin fingers that held both grace and elegance as they flipped through the pages like a soft breeze upon spring's first patch of grass.

"Excuse me, I'm here to escort you home to Basil."

The other blonde man turned and smiled at Dart, his hazel-honey eyes widening slightly as he saw who had taken the escort job.

"Well well, it's been nearly 4 years since last I laid eyes upon you Dart…even by my standards, that's much too long."

"Yeah, it sure is good to see you again too…I've come to take you home, Albert."

Both men smiled at each other, the job all but forgotten as they basked in the warmth of familiarity. Perhaps now, things would start to get better for the red clad blonde warrior, for the universe had presented him with a chance to make things better between himself and the King standing in front of him.

Dart could only hope that he wasn't too late in trying to do so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, they've met up again after almost 4 years…what will happen between them next? You must read on to find out!


	2. Love Rekindled

**Divine Consolance (a Legend of Dragoon fic)**

Disc.: Sadly, this epically great game series will never be mine unless I can afford to buy the rights to it, which will never happen in this lifetime.

A/N: Now then, as you all know from the last chapter Dart and Albert have met up again after nearly 4 years of not seeing each other. I must remind everyone again that this is a yaoi fic with the DartxAlbert pairing, so if this isn't to your taste then you may as well hit that back button right now and leave the rest of us who want this pairing alone…so, it's time to get started!

**Ch.2- Love Rekindled**

Albert and Dart walked out the front doors of the tavern to find a carriage already waiting for them, the two horses being ones that Dart was unfamiliar with.

"Albert, what kind of horses are these?"

"They're a new breed called Tiberoan Warmblood, aren't they absolutely beautiful?"

Dart smiled at the blonde King as he hugged one of the horses around its' thick neck, the animal's short ears flicking in happiness at such kindness. It was fairly tall with a short red-brown coat that reminded one of cinnamon in a cup of coffee, the legs were dark grey and the horse had a mid-length wavy mane and tail. Albert hugged the other horse around its' neck, his smile going wider than before as he climbed into the carriage. Dart was given a jet black steed with a dark grey mane and tail and white socks. He climbed into the saddle and gave the animal a gentle kick as the carriage began following him through the Evergreen Forest.

(3 days later)

The carriage had stopped for the night in Donau, the Flower City. The group of 5 was currently staying in a hotel for the night, the horses were being kept in the stables nearby. Albert and Dart shared a room while the other 3 guards took shifts to keep watch over the room as well as the rest of the hotel. But neither of the blonde men could sleep very well, each having different reasons but they essentially led to the same conclusion.

Dart because he was struggling with how to confess his feelings to Albert without being rejected.

And the other was trying to tell Dart how he felt without being hated by the beautiful blonde man in the room with him. When Lavitz had died, Dart took it especially hard…it looked almost as if the blonde warrior had lost more than just a best friend, he acted like he was grieving over the death of a lover. Albert speculated that Dart had probably developed romantic feelings for the Basil Knight, but for some reason they were never returned. That had probably hurt Dart to carry those feelings around for such a long time, but to see the object of those feelings die was more than anyone could handle…even a man as strong as Dart Feld.

After Lavitz's death, the other blonde man had turned bitter towards Albert, but that was probably because the one he loved was killed because of him and could never be brought back to this worldly realm again. He had seen the other's drive to become stronger, to protect them so that he would never lose anyone else ever again…in the end, the losses of Shana, Rose, and Haschel had all but destroyed his fighting spirit. It was the same fighting spirit that Albert had come to love, and then he had fallen in love with the man that housed such a spirit in his body.

Tonight, Albert would take a chance and tell Dart how he felt about him. He got up from his bed and went out onto the balcony to look at the stars, the lights shimmering brightly amongst the dark blanket that covered the sky. Dart heard Albert get up from his bed and walk out onto the balcony, the other blonde not really banking on getting much sleep with his mind so disarrayed so he joined Albert a few minutes later.

"I'm guessing that you couldn't sleep either, huh Dart?"

"Nah, besides I'm used to getting up in the middle of the night so I can check the early morning postings on the different bulletin boards all over Serdio."

Albert watched with amazement as Dart stretched his back, his thin frame still well muscled and toned even after almost 4 years of never seeing him again. It seemed that he'd managed to keep in shape from all the different jobs he'd taken, his eyes falling upon the Divine Dragoon Spirit hanging from his hips like a good luck charm.

"Dart, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Of all the things you could've done after the final battle with Melbu Frahma, why did you settle on becoming a mercenary?"

Dart tensed up slightly at Albert's question, his eyes becoming wet with unshed tears as he absently wiped them away with his hand. He couldn't look Albert straight in the eye without tearing up, instead he walked back to his bed and flopped on it, his arm resting on his eyes to keep the tears from falling as he recalled why exactly he'd taken to becoming a mercenary in the first place.

Albert followed after his friend and settled into the mattress next to him, his pale skin illuminated by the starlight filtering in through the open balcony.

"Because…it was my only way of escaping the nightmares that haunted me, I hoped that I'd be able to forget the fact that I failed to save them. Shana, Rose, Haschel…and Lavitz, they all died because I was too weak to save them! I failed them all, they're gone and it's all my fault! Even the one I loved more than anything else is gone forever and I'll never be able to get him back no matter what I do."

Dart was by now sobbing, the tears running down his face uninhibited and unable to be hidden. Albert was shocked that his love interest was reduced to a broken man on the bed, Feyrbrand's voice echoing in his mind to console him.

'Albert, your mate is suffering…alleviate his pain, do something to make him feel better!'

'_How? I don't know what to do for him!'_

'Let me into his mind, that way we can see what's making him suffer like this…we can save him, before it's too late.'

'_Alright, I only hope that he lets me help him…I'll do anything for him, because I love him.'_

Albert gently removed Dart's arm from his eyes, which were full of tears and overflowing onto his face. The sight made the blonde's heart break a thousand times over, it killed him to see the love of his life so sad and miserable.

"Dart, listen to me…I'm going to look into your memories with Feyrbrand's power, please let me see what ails your heart so greatly. Don't resist us, I swear I'm only trying to help you move beyond what pains you so much. Will you let me help you, my friend?"

Dart was still reeling from the tears he'd just shed, knowing words would only make things worse he nodded at Albert and felt a gentle wind caress his skin. He could feel Feyrbrand penetrating his mind and also felt Jumalik open his memories up to allow the Wind Dragon and his Master inside the recesses of his mind.

What they saw was very shocking, years of sadness and grief were ever present in his mind…all the times he'd tried to commit suicide but came up short, all the jobs he'd taken that left him unable to rest for days if not weeks at a time, the sorrow from having to bury his friends' bodies all alone and holding their funerals that no one but him and Meru had come to, and the depression from having to hold Lavitz's mother while she sobbed for hours as Dart held her and cried himself.

But the worst part of all this was the way that Dart kept blaming himself for everything, he felt as though it was all his fault that they died because he couldn't stop them from sacrificing their lives to put an end to Frahma and Zieg…it was lingering in his soul to this day and he couldn't get rid of the pain. Albert felt as if he was being crushed in a vice from all the sadness and misery consuming the other's soul morning, day, and night for almost 4 years.

'_Feyrbrand, this is much worse than we thought. His sorrow is killing him, can we do nothing at all to stop it from consuming him?'_

Before Feyrbrand could answer him, they both saw a light and then Jumalik appeared in front of them, his 7 eyes locked on them as he answered Albert's question.

'Hello Feyrbrand, Albert…it is good to see you both again, but now's not the time for pleasantries. You wish to save him because you love him, don't you Albert?'

'_Yes, I can't live without his light, his warmth…if I have it in me to save him, then I shall.'_

'Good, that's what I was hoping to hear from you Human King. Follow me please, there is something I wish to show you.'

Albert followed after Jumalik, his green cape fluttering gently behind him as they kept walking until they reached a door. There was a plaque above the door and set into the wood, but the writing was somewhat faded.

'There is but one way that you can save him, Albert. Behind this door lies Dart's deepest desires, his dreams, and most of all his heart's truest wish…none but Dart and I have seen what lies beyond this door, have you the resolve to see what's inside this room and save my Master?'

Albert nodded, he wanted nothing more than to chase away Dart's ever present misery and despair. Jumalik pushed the door open with his massive clawed hand and pushed them both inside, a flash of white blinding them before it disappeared to reveal Indels Castle in Bale.

Albert saw himself in a meeting with court officials and they were discussing the financial welfare of the town of Bale, the words not really reaching their ears as the meeting soon ended and Albert left to go sit upon his throne once more. His eyes then went to a door on his left, Dart was walking through it and sat down next to Albert.

"_So, how'd the meeting go?"_

"_Oh, you know…same as ever, make sure the city's stabilized, have the military in place at all times, same old same old. How did the training of the new recruits go?"_

"_Some have promise, others don't…but I'll give everyone a chance to prove themselves before I weed out the weak, other than that everything's fine."_

"_Did I ever mention how lucky I am to have made you my husband, Dart Feld?"_

"_Only every time we're alone like this, but yes you have…I'm the lucky one Albert, because I have you in my life to keep me from being all alone."_

"_I think we're both lucky to have found each other, my dearest…I love you, Dart."_

"_And I love you too, Albert. Shall we adjourn to the bedrooms and consummate our love?"_

"_After you, my brave Dragoon."_

Albert watched the two of them share a deep and passionate kiss before they disappeared into what he could only guess was their shared bedroom. His face had turned red from embarrassment and then it dawned on him that this is what Dart really wanted, that deep in his heart he loved him and wanted to spend his life with him. He also saw Dart standing in a room all alone and crying his eyes out much like he'd done only moments ago, the sobbing was almost too much to bear a second time.

Albert felt ashamed that he'd ignored the signs, the hints, and even the nudges in that direction that their friends had tried to give them for a few years. At last, he finally understood what was wrong with Dart. All these years, the pain wasn't just from being left all alone or even from dying alone…it was also from being rejected and never being able to find love with the one he'd been seeking for so long.

'_Jumalik, I finally get it…I know what I must do to save Dart, but first I need to see him on the outside of his body. Thank you for showing me what has him so miserable, I'm ready to save him.'_

The Divine Dragon nodded at Albert, his mind being pulled back out of Dart's and soon he found himself staring down at his friend. He was smiling at the other blonde, Dart was unable to tear his blue orbs from Albert's honey-hazel ones as they just held each other's gaze while their hands were interlocked loosely. Albert leaned down until his lips were barely touching the other's and spoke against the slightly parted appendages, the feel of them soft as silk and moist as a freshly picked peach.

"Dart, I'm so sorry for neglecting your heart for all these years…starting today, I'm going to make it up to you with these three words: I love you."

Dart was speechless before he started crying again, his arms reaching up and bringing the blonde King down to connect their lips in a needy and heat filled kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, that happened…Albert has confessed, but what will happen to our blonde boys next? Read on to find out, my lovelies!


	3. Love Everlasting

**Divine Consolance (a Legend of Dragoon fic)**

Disc.: Sadly, this epically great game series will never be mine unless I can afford to buy the rights to it, which will never happen in this lifetime.

A/N: I never mentioned this earlier, but the fic will be pretty short chapter-wise…page length wise, it'll be pretty long. But anyway, the end of the fic is here, this is the last chapter so grab your tissues because it's gonna get pretty emotional from here on out!

**Ch.3- Love Everlasting**

The reaction between the two blonde males was instantaneous as Dart felt a tongue slip into his mouth to explore the warm cavern and map it out. He shuddered when Albert's tongue ran across his teeth experimentally and a hand moved across his chest, the fingers gently kneading the skin beneath them. The other hand tweaked his nipples and rolled them between long fingers, a moan being released into Albert's mouth as they hadn't broken the kiss just yet. After a few more minutes, their mouths relented to allow precious air into their bodies.

Albert couldn't help but stare in awe at his soon to be lover beneath him on the bed, his blonde hair splayed out onto the pillow and pale skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat with a small trail of saliva running down the side of his mouth, his kiss swollen lips hanging open slightly and his chest rising and falling with light breaths. His blue eyes were slightly glazed over in desire and he had a bright blush painted across the bridge of his nose that spread onto his cheeks; to Albert, this was the epitome of perfection in his eyes as he smiled down at Dart.

"Dart, when we get to Bale, what will you do after this job is done?"

"I'm not sure, normally when I complete a job I move on to the next one. Lately, there hasn't been much in the way of mercenary jobs being posted…perhaps I'll find a place to settle down, live out my life doing what I can until my time to depart from this world comes along."

"Well, I want you to stay with me in Indels Castle…I can't live without you Dart, I love you."

The other blonde's eyes widened slightly, had Albert just confessed to him or was he hearing things?

"Albert, is that true?"

"Of course it is, I would never lie to the one I love the most in all of this world."

"But what about Emily? I thought you loved her, because I know that she loves you."

"No, it wasn't meant to be. She went back home to Fletz after I told her the truth, that I loved you and she told me that I shouldn't let you go again when I found you. I promise that you're the one I love more than any other, even Emily."

Dart felt his heart swell up with so much happiness that he began crying, the tears sliding down to stain the pillow beneath his head. He smiled up at Albert, who grabbed his hand and placed it over his heart. The other blonde felt it beating beneath his touch, the small action causing him to cry even more but the tears were those of relief and consolance.

"This heart of mine beats only for one person, the one I love more than anything or anyone else…and that someone is you, Dart Feld. I love you, this heart of mine would surely shatter if you rejected me now."

"Then you don't need to worry about that fear, because I love you as well Albert Raeneth. I promise to never leave your side again for as long as we both still breathe, my heart is yours forever as is my love."

Albert smiled happily down at his lover, but something still bothered him.

"Dart, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"What happened between you and Lavitz? Or maybe I should ask, what _didn't _happen between you two?"

Albert leaned back so that Dart could sit up as he moved to sit next to the other blonde. The silence was getting tense between them and after a few more minutes of silence, Dart spoke up.

"Lavitz was…he was my best friend, and that's how it started. I knew that no matter what happened we would always be friends and that I could count on him for anything, but sometime after that I started noticing other things about him…how strong he was, how efficiently he could wield his spear to take down an enemy or monster, and of course how handsome he looked, like a regal prince. About 3 months after that, I realized that my feelings were turning from admiration to love. I only wish I could've found out if his feelings were mutual, we talked about it and agreed to tell each other after we rescued you from Frugal…but before we got the chance, Lloyd killed him. My heart broke as I cradled him in my arms and felt his life slipping away, I knew then that I would never be the same without him next to me. I truly did love him, but now _you've _taken his place Albert…for that, I'm eternally grateful. You have filled the part of my soul that was empty and healed it, allowing me to feel love again, thank you Albert. I love you more than life itself, Albert Raeneth…don't leave me alone ever again."

The other blonde male grabbed Dart's hand and kissed each of his fingertips before he kissed the top, a smile gracing his lips as he looked at his lover.

"I swear on my life that I will never leave you alone in this world ever again, Dart. When we get back to Bale, will you marry me and stay by my side forever?"

Dart was caught off guard at the question, but smiled regardless as he gave his lover the answer to it.

"Yes."

The two men shared another passionate kiss before settling back down to sleep as they held each other close with no intention of letting the other go.

(6 days later)

Albert was in Bale safely with Dart and his enterouge of guards. After the task was completed, Dart sent a letter to Julius saying that he'd be staying in Bale with his husband, and that if he needed him he could send a letter at any time. Almost a year after the escort mission was completed, the two lovers got married and the affair was celebrated by the whole kingdom. The people didn't care if their King's partner was male or female, as long as he was happy with that person beside him for the rest of his life.

Albert was currently discussing the stability of trade routes between Bale and Lohan the commercial town. The two towns had a fairly shaky trade contract and they sought to strengthen it between them, after some arguing back and forth as well as compromising on some matters, the contract was now solidified. The meeting ended on a smooth note as Albert went to sit on his throne, his honeyed hazel orbs peering out into the distance as he took in the expanse of the sky.

When the sun began setting, the blonde King heard the door in front of him open at the bottom of the stairs. He heard the all too familiar footsteps of his husband striding up the stairs and towards him, a smile settling on his face as he looked down at his beloved Dart. The blonde male hadn't changed all that much in the year after they'd come back and gotten married, his hair still held it's slightly spiked up shape but it'd also gotten longer to the point where it rested between his shoulders and ended at the base of his spine.

He was wearing his red armor but he also wore an emerald green scarf around his neck, it reminded Albert of a forest being lit up by a small red flame that burned brightly despite it being ready to go out. Around Dart's forehead was a rose gold circlet that had vines woven into the metal and went up into leaves inlaid with diamonds. On the blonde warrior's right ring finger sat the wedding band, a platinum-gold circle of metal with a diamond and two rubies that made him look as elegant as a dragon taking flight towards the stars. Dart smiled at his husband and kissed him heatedly, he'd missed him over the last 4 days and was seeking to tell him so through the kiss. When they needed to breathe, Dart sat down next to his husband and looked at him so they could talk about all that'd happened in the time they didn't see each other.

"Welcome home, my dearest." Albert said to Dart as they held each other's hands.

"Thank you, my love…it's good to be home, so did you get stuck in another meeting?"

"Unfortunately, but our trading contracts with Lohan are stabilized once again. But enough about me, how did your mission go?"

"It wasn't anything too serious, just some bandits terrorizing a small village but I took care of them easily enough."

"That's good to hear, I only hope the day will come when we don't need to worry about bandits or anything of the sort ever again."

"As do I, my love. But for now, let us adjourn to the bedroom and rekindle our spark of love."

"After you, my dearest."

Dart picked Albert up bridal style, a shriek coming from his lips followed by laughter as the blonde King let himself be carried into their shared bedroom.

(Warning: here comes the lemon, if you don't like this then why are you even here in the first place? Either skip down to the end or exit right now, because I don't wanna hear any complaining about this kind of scene!)

Dart dropped Albert onto the soft mattress in the bedroom, his lips attaching once more to the soft mouth of his husband. As their tongues wound over and around each other in an intricate dance that Dart eventually won, both men had already discarded their armor and shirts off of the sides of the large bed. Dart looked down at his lover and latched his mouth onto the junction between neck and shoulder, his ears drinking in the moans that Albert was letting spill from his mouth.

After sucking and nipping until there was a bright red mark, the blonde male began his descent down the pale chest beneath him, his mouth catching a pale nipple in between teeth and gently biting until the nub was hard before he moved to the other. The blonde King beneath his lover's skilled mouth was panting and mewling from the pure pleasure flowing through his entire body, he'd dreamed of Dart doing such things to him but never thought it would really happen.

After completely ravishing Albert's nipples, Dart began trailing his tongue down the alabaster stomach until he reached the hem of his husband's trousers, his hands removing them along with his boots. The blonde King lay there beneath a blue sky gaze in naught but his undergarments as the blonde hovering over him removed his own pants and then his own underwear. Dart pulled the other's garments off with his teeth and then threw them to a random area of the room, the cool air hitting Albert's cock that was stiff as a rod.

The blonde smirked down at his prize before taking the whole shaft into his mouth and sucking lightly, the sudden action making Albert yelp in surprise as he felt the other man's tongue running up and down the thick erection before moans of pure bliss fell from his open mouth. Dart let his teeth graze gently over the thick shaft as he presented three fingers to Albert, a moan sending vibrations all along the still erect cock as the blonde King began coating them sufficiently. After a few more minutes of sucking, Dart pulled the fingers from Albert's mouth and removed his own from the blonde King's still stiff shaft.

The other male whined at the halting of his lover's ministrations before his lips were ensnared in another kiss as Dart pushed a finger into his lover's entrance, the digit moving in and out to open him up before a second was added…they began scissoring the muscle open to help him loosen up as the third and final digit was added, Albert hissing in pain as they all tried to get him to relax and open up enough so that the impending penetration wouldn't hurt so much. The blonde King finally relaxed as he felt Dart's other hand begin massaging his inner thigh, the other blonde male reaching over onto the desk and grabbing a bottle of scented oil that was often used to moisturize skin after a bath.

The blonde warrior kept ravishing Albert's mouth as he slathered up his own neglected member with the oil until it was glistening in the low light of the room, a few drops of oil dripping onto the sheets. Dart finally let Albert go long enough to breathe, the two males panting heavily as they looked into each other's eyes and smiling. The blonde warrior gently cupped his lover's face in his calloused hands as he kissed his forehead softly.

"Albert, this is going to sting somewhat but I promise to take it slow…tell me if I'm hurting you in any way at all, my love."

The blonde King nodded up at his warrior prince, trust shimmering brightly in those hazel-honey pools that threatened to let tears fall as he felt the hard cock of his lover sheath itself in until he was buried to the hilt. A choked moan left Albert's lips as he allowed himself to adjust to Dart's size, after a few minutes he nodded and the blonde male began thrusting slowly. The two just exchanged grunts of pain until Dart nudged against Albert's prostate with his cock, a strangled sound of pleasure echoing loudly off of the walls. The blonde warrior smirked as he picked up speed and rammed against those nerves with almost primal thrusting, the two males moaning loudly from the pleasure that was overcoming them both.

Albert gripped the sheets so hard that they were wrinkled beneath his fingers, he could feel heat beginning to pool into his stomach and knew that is release was coming ever quickly. Dart seemed to feel that his blonde King was getting close to release so he gripped the neglected and weeping cock into his hand, running it along the shaft as he heard the moans from his lover increase in pitch. As the two of them were nearing their release, Dart laid on his back and pulled Albert on top of him and had the other start riding his cock. The position had Dart going even deeper into his lover as the moans got louder and more frenzied, his hand gripping Albert's cock and began running all along the shaft.

The two of them could hardly hold out any longer and came almost simultaneously, Albert spraying his seed all over Dart's chest and stomach while the blonde male beneath the King thrusted a few more times before he himself came inside of his lover. The two of them rode out their orgasmic high until it started to wear off, the lovers too tired to do anything else but sleep so Dart pulled the covers over them after pulling out of his husband. They fell asleep in each other's arms as they whispered good night to each other, neither of them missing it when Dart whispered 'Love you' into Albert's ear as they finally let sleep take them into the world of dreams until the sun would rise the next day, the blonde King smiling happily as he too surrendered to the sweet darkness of slumber and joined his husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's it for this short but sweet triple shot of yaoi goodness, hope you guys liked it due to there not being any fics with this particular pairing. Again, if you don't like fics of this nature, then back the fuck off and get the hell out of my story! But for those who do, then thanks for reading from start to finish…see ya'll around in my other stories, bye for now!


End file.
